1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a probe card assembly used for the inspection of a semiconductor wafer and a method of inspecting a semiconductor wafer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Semiconductor devices such as memory, are produced by separating a semiconductor wafer having a plurality of layers including conductive patterns into pieces. Processes of producing semiconductor devices include a step of inspecting characteristics of an integrated circuit formed on a surface of a semiconductor wafer. The inspection is performed by electrically connecting the semiconductor wafer to a probe card.
A probe card assembly used for the inspection includes a substrate, such as a space transformer substrate, used for electrically connecting the probe card to the semiconductor wafer. This substrate results in electrical connection between integrated circuits on the semiconductor wafer and terminals of test equipment.